Never Again Percy jackson & Kane Chronicles
by thecheeseage
Summary: what happens when Sadie Kane has boy troubles during the biggest war in history were the gods HAVE to get along or we all die!


this is a new story im just starting these stories p.s. i dont not own these characters Rick Riordan does also almost everyone has atleast one pov in this story and everyone is the same age except Carter and Sadie are a couple months apart

**Sadies Pov** When I woke up I noticed I wasnt in my room or even in the house. I was sitting in a chair in a confrence room on my right and a boy with Black hair and sea green eyes sat on my be honest he wasnt cute he was bloody hot!A bunch of people were sitting at the table though people i know and people i dont know at all."So how should we start this meeting."Carter said without any emotion."How about we introduce ourselves."said the HOT boy next to me with the black hair and green eyes."Very well then."Carter said in a cold tone kinda like dads voice."I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Greek god of water."Said the hot boy next to me."I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter Roman god of the skys."Said a blonde boy who was sitting infront of me."I'm Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love."Said a girl with chopped brown hair who was sitting next to Jason."I'm Skylar Ann just call me Sky if you want I'm the daughter of Bast in her mortal form and Horus."A girl next to Carter said about everyone in the room gasped except Sky."What!"Sky said in a confused tone."Bast has a child!"I yelled,I wasnt sure if i should be mad or confused."Your father is Horus!"  
>Carter yelled!<p>

**Carters Pov** How could Horus have a kid and not tell me most of all how could he have a hot daughter and not tell me!All of a sudden a light shimmered in the room we all stood up even Sadie who was sleeping for most of time then before our eyes gods and goddesses stood before us Roman,Egyptian, and Greek all stood there even Bast and was in her mortal form different from the one me and Sadie know. "Do you understand how much i want to hurt you right now Carter?"Horus said with anger in his voice i guess he heard what i said about Sky."Bast!Why didnt you tell me you have a daughter!"  
>yelled an angry Sadie."If you knew she would be in danger."Bast said calmly."HELLO STILL HERE!<br>And why are all of you here in the first place!"Sky yelled at the gods and goddesses."Were here to tell you all something very important."Isis said with a small amount of fear in her voice."Apophis is rising and he had the great idea to awaken Kronos."Thoth said with no expression in his banged his fist on the table and screamed "DAMNIT!" Sadie,Sky,Zia and Piper looked at eachother while Jason looked at me with a confused face."Who the hell is Apophis?"Jason said that moment Anubis walked into the room."Carter,Sadie your father wants to talk to you and he said to bring them."He said and pointed everyone in the room including the other gods and goddesses.  
>"And our day gets worse..."Sadie mumbled but just loud enough so that you could hear."Oh Sadie why so sad about meeting your father?."Isis asked with concern in her voice."Of course you would want to see him Isis."Sadie mumbled she didnt even look mad it was more so sad."Lets go then shall we?"Piper said with a joyful voice as always.<p>

**Sadies Pov** As we arrived in the underworld and no not the greek underworld the egyptian one, Percy said "Um why are we here?"in a confused tone but still the voice could make you melt."Our father is Osiris thats why were here."Carter said in a little bit happier tone then earlier.I felt Anubis watch me the whole time he didnt even try to hide it he stopped when Carter smacked him and called him an ass.  
>I knew someone was still watching me i turned my head and saw Percy smiling at me with this cheeky grin on his face."Well hello there how are you?"I said and smiled at him he smiled back,gods why does this boy have to be so bloody hot!As we walked into my fathers palace to gaurds stopped us I smiled and said "Ha Di" and they blew ,Jason,and Percy jumped back alittle Carter moved so he didnt get gaurd guts on and Athena were talking with the oddest subject "So is there really a goddess name Iris?"Questioned Isis."Yes though I like the name Isis better it doesnt have to do with an eye."Athena told smiled and said thank you to Athena.<br>Athena stopped dead in her tracks and so did Isis they saw the whole inside of the palace and gasped at the same time Isis looked as if she has never seen the I noticed what she gasped about,she saw my father.

**Isis' pov** As i saw Osiris i fell in love with him yet walked over to Horus and hugged did the same for Sadie and Carter he took us to the throne room were more gods stood like Hades,Ares,Set,Nut,Geb,Artemis,Apollo,Poseidon,Hermes and even Ra was there.I know your wondering how do i know the greeks well we didnt always hate them.I looked at Anubis for a minute and i caught him staring at my host Sadie she was talking to Percy who seemed to like her alot then i saw Carter hopelessly flirting with known Sky since she was a baby Ive trained her and shes stayed with me most of her life to keep her safe because she is my grandaughter and I dont think Horus is going to like what he sees he already yelled at Carter for thinking she was is to over protective lately I wonder what hes hiding.

DUN DUN DUN!If you wanna be a character just tell me name,What you look like or what your character looks like,age,power,Egyptian,Roman or Greek,who are your parents and any ideas you have for the story.P.S. sorry if this story was kinda confusing to you.i need more people in this story so feel free.


End file.
